


I've Done What She's Done

by Sherlock1110



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, TFP missing scene, bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: S4E3 - missing sceneAfter the Holmes' reunion in Sherrinford, they head home, what did they discuss?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Sherlockian4evr

Sherlock walked out across the rooftop of Sherrinford, the rest of his family, except Eurus and John following. The weight of his violin just made him think of his sister, the sister he hadn't known he had until a week ago. Then he thought of John, John and Rosie who were going to be moving back into Baker Street soon. 

He was so lost in his thoughts of Eurus that he didn't realise his parents had caught him up. 

"We're proud of you, Sherlock," Mummy said, placing her hand on his arm. 

He didn't know how to respond to that. Why was she proud? All he had done was make himself look like an idiot for the way he had always treated Mycroft. Mycroft had always protected him, it seemed he'd always protected him even when Sherlock didn't notice. 

"Both of you have come so far," she continued, glaring over her shoulder at her eldest. "Mycroft, keep up!"

"Mummy, I-"

"No arguments, young man," his mother chastised him. 

The government official sighed, but did what he was told. Violet moved to slip her arm through Mycroft's, holding on tightly. "You're a good boy, Mycie."

Mycroft didn't bother to correct her. It never worked. 

"You've really looked after Sherlock."

"I should have looked after Eurus. She's my little sister."

Sherlock turned to look at him. "So should I."

"Sherlock-"

"She's my little sister as well, Mycroft."

"You didn't know about her. Even now, I'm glad you don't remember much of her."

"Will I?" He asked as he climbed into the helicopter. 

"Will you what?" Mycroft climbed in after him and sat in the seat beside him rather than the furthest away. 

"Will I ever remember all of her?"

"She may be different now, but it won't last, Sherlock. She's too clever. Even if she was to remain… calm, it wouldn't change what she's done."

"I've done what she's done! Look at Baskerville, what I did to John. Look at Appledore, I shot Magnussen in the head."

Their parents didn't like the sound of the conversation, but they both knew it needed to happen. They weren't as outraged as parents should have been to find out their boy was technically a murderer, they understood. 

"When you did shoot him, I was worried. I worried that you were going the same way she did. But your reasoning for it was the complete opposite. You were protecting your best friends, Eurus destroyed them."

"And now she's locked in a glass box. I told her I could bring her home."

"For her, Sherrinford is home."

"It's not good enough, Mycroft. It's never going to be good enough."

"I know," the older brother agreed. "But it is what it is."


End file.
